Blooded Shores (Battle)
The Blooded Shores was a major battle during the Reconquest of the Shadowlands, beginning at sunrise and lasting until midday. The battlefield itself was dominated by the pearl Beacon of Athel Maranth, the land around it a typical coastal setting, with low sand hills and jagged rocks. Overview Kaldor knew the plans and preparations of his brother well. He knew the number and strength of his patrols, and how quickly the defenders of House Coraith would respond to any threat to their homeland. So he sent small token forces to engage the patrols of the shores in an attempt to draw the attention away from his main force. But they also had additional orders. They were to regroup and destroy the great Beacon of Athel Maranth so it could no longer guide the Elven ships plying the northern seas. Plans within plans within plans. This was the way of Kaldor as had been taught to him by the great conspirators of Naggaroth. If the Beacon was destroyed, it would no longer guide the High Elf warships to the aid of House Coraith. In addition it would draw attention from his main assault and sow confusion amongst the High Elf defenders. Kaldor expected that the High Elves patrolling the Coastline would split into small scouting groups in a futile attempt to hunt down the invaders, leaving the Beacon undefended. Mortharor, the captain of the Black Ark Harbinger of Pain, led the attack against the lighthouse with his loyal Corsairs. The Helldrakes they were riding negotiated the treacherous shallow coast of Nagarythe, and made landfall near the Beacon, disgorging regiment after regiment of Dark Elf Warriors. But the shores were guarded by a strong contingent of seasoned High Elf troops, led by Kelendar, a veteran of hundreds of battles and skirmishes against the Dark Elves. Whilst a younger and more inexperienced leader might been fooled by the cunning ploy of Kaldor, the wily old warrior instantly recognized that the small Dark Elf patrols his rangers had sighted were but a clever diversion sent to attack as much attention as possible. The full force of a Black Ark was many times greater than this. He also knew that the only significant target for the Dark Elves in this region would be the great Beacon itself. Kelendar pondered long and hard whether he should march to the aid of Coraith immediately or instead concentrated his forces at the Beacon. In the end he decided to first crush the Dark Elves then gather all available reinforcements, and light the Beacon to call as many High Elf ships to aid them as possible. But before reinforcements came the Dark Elves under the command of Mortharor arrived. Kelendar had mustered all his available forces around the Beacon. He had prepared a careful defence, and knew that if he could fight a successful battle here, aid from Tiranoc and troops from Lothern would eventually arrive. Mortharor knew that instead of a minor skirmish, a grim conflict awaited him. No easy victory would be gained today. Mortharor smiled; this was exactly as he wanted it. Now cold steel would determine the fate of the Beacon. Filled with hate the Dark Elves advanced. Tide of Battle The High Elves had thrown a defensive ring around the tower in order to protect it from attack. This, however, had been stretched thin around the Beacon, and to take advantage of this Mortharor concentrated all his troops on the centre of the High Elf line. If he could break through, he would stand a good chance of destroying the Beacon itself. The battle begun with an early success for the High Elves. Their missile-armed troops and cavalry managed to wipe out one of the Crossbow regiments, and Kelendar himself led his Silver Helms in a wide out-flanking movement. The Dark Elves concentrated their attacks against the High Elf centre held by the Spearmen, and tied up any other units with their auxiliary troops. Everywhere the cold hatred the Dark Elves felt for their uncorrupted kin gave them an edge in battle, and regiment after regiment of High Elf troops were broken. Only the largest regiment of Spearmen stood between the Dark Elves and the Beacon. Under the awful pressure, the High Elf shield wall gave in. The Corsairs pursued the Spearmen and trampled them to the ground. The War Hydra followed close behind. Now the route to the beacon was left unguarded. All the High Elf regiments on the flanks were engaged and powerless to intervene. Smiling gleefully Mortharor charged the Beacon. The Corsairs struck the Beacon with astounding fury, and within moments they were joined by the massive War Hydra. The creature's foul flames split the foundations of the Beacon apart, and its massive talons cracked the stonework as if it was made of glass. Under the crushing bulk of the War Hydra, the structure of the High Elf beacon shattered and huge blocks of stone were sent crashing to the ground, crushing to death many of its valiant defenders. Now there would be no aid for Calaidan from other Elven Kingdoms. House Coraith stood alone against Kaldor's army. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy 5th Edition -- Tears of Isha (supplement) ** : pg. 9 ** : pg. 10 ** : pg. 18 Category:B Category:S Category:High Elf Battles Category:Dark Elf Battles Category:Reconquest of the Shadowlands